The invention relates to a drawer comprising two double-walled drawer sides made of metal or plastics material, a drawer base, two pull-out rails, as well as two securing devices for a front wall which, in the mounted state, is located between the two drawer sides, the front wall having at both ends in each case one fitting provided with a stop plate which is located next to the front wall and which covers the front side of the drawer side, and each fitting having a hook by means of which it can be anchored in the securing device by hanging into the latter.
With regard to the position of the front panels or front walls in relation to the drawer sides, essentially two different types can be distinguished. In the first type, the front panels extend, widthwise, at least over the entire drawer width and in the mounted state lie against the front sides of the drawer sides. For rapid mounting of the front panels, in this type of drawer a few quick connectors to the drawer sides are known. Here, the front panels, provided with premounted fittings, are advantageously fitted or hung from the front onto the drawer sides of the drawer which is otherwise already finished, and then pulled by a connecting device, for example a clamping eccentric, toward the front sides of the drawer sides, the rear side of the front panels serving as a stop lying against the front sides.
In the second type of drawer, the front walls lie, in the mounted state, between the drawer sides. Drawers of this kind are generally employed as so-called internal drawers, in the case of which a box door or the like arranged in front of the front wall conceals in the closed state one or more front walls of drawers. To connect such front walls lying between the drawer sides to the drawer sides, it is known to provide specially designed drawer sides with inwardly protruding securing angles onto which the front wall can then be screwed from inside. The assembly of such a drawer is relatively time-consuming. Moreover, there is the risk that the loose fastening screws required for assembly might get lost. Another disadvantage is to be found in the fact that special side constructions with securing angles are used which are suitable solely for these front walls lying between the sides.
From EP-A1-0 291 781 a securing device is known which makes it possible to secure a front wall, for example made of a particleboard, quickly to the drawer sides.
EP-A1-0 425 447 shows a drawer with four identical walls which can be interconnected by plug-in couplings. The coupling elements are arranged here in the four corners of the drawer. With a coupling of this kind, the front cover cannot be mounted set back between the two side walls, nor is it possible for the front cover to cover the front faces of the drawer sides.